


No Resemblance

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Sherlock are in agreement on one thing - there is nothing similar about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Resemblance




End file.
